Impossible Love ABANDONED
by Winter Daze
Summary: Zelda loathes being Royalty. She sneaks out one day to see what it's like to be a commoner, and suddenly finds herself in love with a mere villager! Lies, betrayal, heartbreak, and a love that can't be. [PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTICE INSIDE]
1. Prologue

**Impossible Love**

*sweatdrop* I have no idea what possessed me to do this story...but here it is.

This is an Alternate Universe fic!!! Meaning--this is NOT in Hyrule!! NONE of the characters know each other (unless I say so P), and this may seem a bit out of character.

OH WELL!!

*cough* Oh yeah--N-E-WAY....this is a Zelink romance--So, SORRY to those Malink fans!--Zelda is a princess, but she finds castle life B-O-R-I-N-G!! So she sneaks out, just to catch a glimpse of peasant life!....I'm not gonna tell you any more though!! It would just ruin the plot! You're gonna hafta read the story for yourself!!

~*~

Zelda loomed over her window, staring through the tainted glass.

She searched the rugged plain, as if searching for something. Trying to find the answers.

"Princess Zelda!!" cried a brunette servant, quickly rushing into the room. She clutched a faded pink dress, with a dark ruby trapped within the stitching. "His Majesty, the King, wishes to have your presence in the throne room immediately!!"

Knowing the routine, Zelda quietly nodded, and retrieved the dress from the servant.

"Princess Zelda...shall I dress you?" asked the servant, brushing stray hair from her face.

"No, Maureen. Thank you, anyway." Maureen nodded, and quickly left the room without a word.

Zelda slipped on the dress, and smoothed down her hair. She exited the room, and stood by the stairwell, that led down into the main castle hallway. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of Maureen. She walked over to Zelda, blushing vividly, with her head held low.

"I'm sorry, Princess Zelda. I forgot I was to escort you." The servant quickly walked down the stairs, Zelda following.

They made it to the inner courtyard, and took a straight turn to get into the main section of the palace. Maureen stood by the large doors, standing solemnly, and motioned for Zelda to go in.

Zelda pushed the old doors open, and crept in.

There, her father, the King, and her mother, the Queen, were sitting in their thrones, looking upon their pale-faced daughter.

"Zelda, dear," began the Queen. "We're going to a meeting with the Royal Family of Poleis tonight. We're not going to be able to attend dinner."

Zelda sighed. She rarely got to eat with her family. "Alright, Mother." They were always attending meetings, festivals, or the like.

"You are dismissed." bellowed the King. Zelda gave a small curtsey, and exited the room.

Maureen walked up to her. "May I speak?" she asked.

Zelda gave her a smile. "Of course you may."

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation...and I'm sorry."

Zelda furrowed her brows. "For what?" Maureen led Zelda out of the inner courtyard.

"For your parents being gone most of the time. You never get to see them. That must be tough. Even I, a servant, get to see my family." Maureen kept talking- but Zelda was still hanging onto her previous words.

_Even I, a servant, get to see my family._

Zelda knew that the servants probably had a better life than she had. Castle life was so boring!

She couldn't clean her room, for she might get dirty. She couldn't learn how to ride a horse, for a proper princess shouldn't. She MUST be escorted down ANY flight of stairs, for she might fall. She must let somebody cool her food for her, for she might do it wrong and burn herself. She must not lift anything heavy, for she might pull a muscle. She couldn't run around the castle, for she could get tired or dirty or kidnapped. She had to exercise, little by little, in a room filled with guards, for she may get hurt or someone may take advantage of her when she's tired.

No...Zelda absolutely HATED the way of life she lived. She loved her parents dearly, but they wouldn't even THINK about changing the rules!

Zelda was pulled out of her thoughts, when she and Maureen stopped outside her bedroom. Maureen pushed the door open for her, and Zelda walked in.

"I'll be seeing you later, Princess Zelda." said Maureen, before quietly leaving, and closing the door behind her.

Zelda sighed when Maureen left...probably to go and see her family in their servant quarters.

Walking swiftly to her bedside, Zelda sat on the pale blue blankets, and took off her shoes. Running her stocking covered feet across the plush carpeting, Zelda looked over at her vanity.

On it sat a picture of a young, seven year old Zelda, wearing a bright yellow dress with flowers hanging off it. She sat on a tiny white stool, and behind her were two larger stools. They were empty.

Zelda remembered the story behind the picture. Originally, her parents were to be on the two stools. It was supposed to be a family picture. But her parents had been called away on business...and she had to be in the picture alone.

_Why couldn't I be a peasant? I would be with family all the time. And it wouldn't be as boring!!........I wonder what it's like...to be...a peasant..._

~*~

Ooh! Zelda doesn't like being a princess? Feeling chained, and without family? Huh...I wonder how THAT would affect the plot ^_~

Oh...sorry about the length and crappy factor of this chapter! But...um...it's just the prologue!! So it'll get a LOT better!!

~reviews are appreciated!~

Next Chapter: Zelda wants out! While her parents are away...will she hatch an adventure of her own?


	2. Sneaking Out

**Impossible Love**

Yaaaay!! I got reviews! ^_^ After I posted it, I started to get worried that no one would read it...cause not many people care for this type of fic...but you reviewed!!!! Thankies!!! ^_^

*gasp!* I forgot my disclaimer last time! Oh nooo!! *ahem* I do not own Zelda. *sticks tongue out* Na-ah! Now you caaaan't sue me!!

By the way................^^;; The beginning of this chapter may be a little boring...but it gets better at the end! I gar-on-tee!!

~*~

Zelda was jolted out of an uneasy slumber by thunder booming outside like a giant whip. Groggily, she looked around her dismal room, her eyes still blurry from slumber. Slowly, her room came into focus.

She yawned, raising her arms, and stretching her back. "I must have fallen asleep..." She sat up straight from her strange position- which was half sitting, half leaning on the bedside. She stood up, and stretched her muscles. Turning towards the large window on the eastern side of the room, she watched the outside world with interest churning deep inside her.

(A/N: She's been doing that a lot, hasn't she? ^^;;)

Gray clouds covered the sky, making it seem dreary and miserable. The pitter patter of rain formed an eerie rhythm

A gong which a servant manned suddenly chimed. Six sounds.

"Six o' clock..." muttered Zelda, turning to leave, and go into the dining hall for dinner, when she heard horse hoof beating on the ground below her. Glancing out her window, she remembered that her parents were leaving for Poleis. Their neighboring country.

She suddenly recollected what she was thinking about before she drifted off into her slumber; she sighed dismally. "Peasants don't know the luxuries they have...they're foolish to think I have it all."

She looked down at her now wrinkled dress. There was a tiny hole near the sleeve. She giggled in a distant voice, and twirled in front of her mirror. "This outfit isn't made to be slept in... Only a commoner would do something that foolish...I should pay more attention in Madame Loraine's Proper Lessons." She stopped twirling, and padded across the room, over to her vanity. She picked up her brush, and ran it through her golden locks.

She gasped when an idea came to her mind. _'A commoner!!'_ she screamed in her head. _'They have no rules! They have families! They live wonderfully!'_ She grinned to herself, as an idea formed in her head. Her brush glided up an down her hair while she thought; almost like instinct. Her smile widened as her plan came together.

"I could go out as a commoner!!!" she said suddenly- and a little too enthusiastically. "I could see what it's like!! For a day!! It would be splendid!" She started laughing, in less of a proper manner than Madame Loraine, her Proper Lessons tutor, would have liked. But, her laughter quickly died down when she realized that a pale pink dress, slightly wrinkled, with a tiny hole...and a ruby for Pete's sake...would NOT look commoner material. She would STILL look like a princess.

She smiled in spite of herself.

An idea snapped into her head forcefully. _'I COULD become a commoner!! I could...um...wear some rags or something and...and...and mess up my hair, and then I could go and see the common people!!'_

Zelda set her brush down, and immediately stood up, and paced the room. "Hmm...." she muttered to herself. "First I'll need an outfit..."

Zelda knew that this whole idea was outrageous, not to mention dumb. But she didn't care. She almost ignored the fact that, if caught, she could possibly get locked up in her room, and only come out for food and marriage. But she wanted badly to know what it was like. Enough to risk the little freedom that she had.

When Zelda became curious, there was no stopping her.

She opened her bedroom door, and made sure nobody was looking. Tiptoeing quietly, she headed down the stairs. She knew she had to be accompanied, but she shrugged that rule off as she walked along the main hallway. She headed down another flight of stairs, and entered the inner courtyard.

"Oh....what shall I do about clothes?" she wondered as she looked around. She slapped her hands together. "I know!"

She hurriedly ran over to the door that the kitchen was in. Opening it ever-so-slightly, she peeked inside.

The cooks were busy preparing a meal for the rest of the servants, and were all facing the stoves and appliances on one side of the room. The smell of meat and potatoes wafted out of the room, and would have had Zelda drooling, if she had not been so set on getting a garment.

She crept inside with as much caution as she could muster, and looked around. _'Ah-ha!'_ she thought as she found the aprons. She grabbed one apron, with brown food stains, and then proceeded to creep back out. When she exited the room, she sighed, and sat down.

"What'cha doing?"

Zelda jumped, and turned around uneasily. She sighed in relief when she saw an eleven year old boy. "What are you doing?" he repeated, as if she had not heard the first time.

Zelda smiled at the child. "I was getting this apron, for something I plan on doing..." She thought a moment, and looked at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The boy looked down at his feet. "I was just...hungry, and I smelled the food, so I came here..."

Zelda smiled, and patted his head. "Well, I think you should go back before your parents get worried about you! Dinner is in a matter of minutes!"

The boy smiled, and scurried off down a corridor.

Zelda watched him leave with a smile. When he was out of sight, she set about her task once again.

Hurrying up the stairs, and down the main hallway, she examined the apron she attained. It was just a regular white apron, as was regulation, but a careless cook must have spilled a bowl of curry or gravy on it, for the was a large brown splotch right where her stomach would be.

She walked up another set of stairs, and down the hallway to her room. Opening the door, she set the apron down on a chair and closed the door.

Turning to the western wall of her room, she opened a large closet which held all of her shoes. She dug around, and pulled out a pair of fuzzy brown slippers from two months ago that she had yet to wear.

Zelda frowned. "Hmm...with a little work...I could make these look more like peasant shoes..." She opened her vanity drawer, and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She cut some of the fluff off the top, and then ripped a few holes in them. She turned them over in her hand, and shrugged. "This is good enough for now."

She took off her pink high heels, and slipped them on. "Great!" she said happily. The fuzzy slippers were comfortable, and Zelda almost regretted ruining them.

She slipped off her pink dress, and dug through her closet to find her short, brown one. When she found it, she quickly put it on, and tied the apron over it.

She looked into her mirror. _'Wonderful!'_

She grabbed a bathrobe, and put it on over her outfit. She took off her shoes, and placed them in the robe pocket, putting white slippers on instead.

She opened the door, and looked around. It was about dinner time, and most of the guards would be in the dining hall. Not that it mattered much to Zelda. If she was able to sneak to the kitchen, surely the guards were off playing cards or something.

She tiptoed out of her room, and walked over to the stairs. She raised her right foot to step down on the first step, when a voice called out:

"What do you think you're doing, Princess??"

Zelda was suddenly relieved that she had thought of putting a bathrobe on. She turned around to come face-to-face with Adele. One of the elder servants.

"I was...going to take bathe!" chirped Zelda, trying her best to sound convincing.

Adele looked at her suspiciously, and Zelda got considerably shy under her gaze. "Well then, call for a servant next time. Come, Princess, I'll escort you."

As they walked down, Zelda sighed inwardly, out of relief. Adele was probably very hungry, or else she would have questioned her even more.

They turned a corner, and stopped at the giant door to a bathroom on the right wall in the main hall.

Adele turned to Zelda. "Would you like me to bathe you?"

Zelda shook her head, becoming annoyed at the customs. "No thank you, I'll be just fine."

Adele smiled, and started walking off. "I'll be in the dining hall!" she called, obviously eager to eat.

As soon as Adele turned a corner, Zelda looked around. There were no guards in this hall.

She made her way to the inner courtyard, and saw a few guards scattered about. Zelda frowned, trying to decide how she could get out, when she got an idea.

"Guards! Come quick!" she shouted, clutching her bathrobe, and running over to them. "There's a giant bug in the bathing room in the main hall!! I order you ALL to go and kill it! Immediately!!"

The guards rolled their eyes, but did as they were told. Each and every one of them- which was only about three or four- ran off to the bathing room.

Zelda, for the first time in years, was glad that she had a false reputation of being a "dainty", and "delicate" princess. Those rumors were, of course, spread by Madame Loraine; to make it look like she was doing her job.

When the all guards had left, Zelda ran to the gate, and opened it to the outer courtyard. It was still raining cats and dogs, and the guards must have gone inside so they didn't rust in their metal armor.

Zelda walked out into the rain, and closed the gate.

It was dark out, and Zelda shivered slightly. She walked along the path to get off of the castle grounds, and into outskirts of the peasant village. As soon as she was off the castle grounds, she removed the bathrobe, and slippers. She put the slippers that she hoped would pass for a peasant's on her feet, and folded up the bathrobe. She placed it on the ground, and put the white slippers on top of it.

She turned back to the trail, and smiled. She kept walking, until she got to the peasant village. She shivered again; the rain kept coming down, and her hair was matted to her face.

Zelda looked around, and as she _should_ have expected- but didn't- nobody was outside.

Zelda mentally kicked herself. _What was I thinking?! Going out on a rainy day like today!_ She scolded herself, and frowned. _Nobody in their right minds would be out right now!_

She sighed dejectedly, and turned around to go back to the comfort of her room. She tripped over an unseen post, and fell to the ground, into the mud.

She sputtered, and yelped in surprise, as she tried to get up. She mud was slippery, and she fell again. She shouted in frustration, as the mud covered her body.

She heard a door creak open, as light shone about her. "Who's there?" called a male voice.

Zelda turned, and saw a boy- not much older than her- from one of the houses holding up a lamp, looking at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-ah--I-" stuttered Zelda.

"Link, who's there?" called a feminine voice from inside the house. A lady, who looked a lot like the boy, stepped out behind him. When she saw Zelda, she gasped. "Oh, you poor dear!" she cried. "You must be new. Did the guards throw you in the mud? They did that to me when I first came here! That was...oh, let me think...about 20 years ago. Yup, and then I met Link here's father, and then--"

"Mom!" said the boy- Link- while rolling his eyes. "I think we'd better let the lady into our house before you start telling her about your childhood."

The lady gasped and giggled. "Oh dear, I'm a total dolt!" She hurried over to Zelda, and helped her up. "Why don't you come on in?" she asked, not really giving Zelda a choice as she pulled her into the house.

The woman led Zelda over to a small furnace, and set her down. Zelda immediately relaxed as the heat embraced her. The mud that covered her body started to dry, and chip off, but most of it stayed crusted to her skin. The son she had met earlier walked up a stairway. [1]

"So..." started the woman. "Where is your house? Do you have one, yet?"

Zelda, as if by instinct, replied, "I live in the castle," with an airy voice. She shut her mouth, and stuttered. "I-I mean, I'm a servant." She mentally kicked herself for the slip.

The woman thought about that for a few minutes. "Hm...well, then why were you out here in the cold rain??"

"I...ah..." Zelda chewed her bottom lip. _'Oh great...'_

The woman waited patiently, until loud whistling rose from a small room to the right. She gasped and jumped up, scurrying into the room. Zelda heard a lot of shuffling, and pots clanging.

The woman started talking to herself, and Zelda heard small snippets. "I'm...dolt......burned...hate...cooking..." Judging by that, Zelda assumed that she had ruined the dinner she was preparing for herself- and whom Zelda assumed was her son, since he called her Mother.

Zelda felt rather ashamed that it was probably her interruption that caused the food to burn, so she got up from the wooden chair she was seated in. Leaving the warmest part of the house, she padded across the living area, and into the kitchen.

Upon entering, Zelda found out that the woman wasn't talking to herself. There was a dark haired male sitting at what must be the dinner table, laughing at the woman's complaints.

"Now, Linda, you're the best cook I know!" he grinned.

The woman turned to him and smiled. "Oh, thanks," she said rolling her eyes. She suddenly noticed Zelda. "Oh, hi, sweetie!" she chirped. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She turned back to the stove. "Or...what's left of it, at least."

Zelda shook her head, blushing. "I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Nonsense!" bubbled the woman, crossing the room to grab a chair. She pulled it over to the table. "It'd be fun to have another girl around! I'm the only one, you know!"

Zelda still hadn't eaten her dinner, and she _was_ rather hungry...

"Oh, alright, then," she replied.

"Wonderful! You can g'wan and sit down, I'll bring the boys down." She hustled out of the kitchen, and ran up the stairs. "Link! Lunar!"

The man sitting at the table turned to look at Zelda. "So, what's your name?"

"Er-ah..." Zelda scratched her head, and replied: "Zelda." She used the simpler version of her name, versus Princess Zelda Madeleine Harkinian IV, heir to the throne of Hyrule. [2]

"Zelda?" asked the man. "Were you named after a member of the royal family?"

"Yes," Zelda replied simply. And true, she was. After Zelda Madeleine Harkinian I, of course.

The man shrugged, "Alright, lots of people are. Anyway, my name's Linux Teller. You can call me Line, if you want. Not too many people like calling my Linux. I don't really know why."

Zelda nodded, and remained silent. Soon, the woman and the boy Zelda had met earlier came trotting down the stairs. A little boy came bouncing down behind them.

~*~

Ta-DAH!!! How is it so far?? ^-^ Thank you SO much for the reviews! Wow! 21! Thankies!! ^-^

Sorry I had to end it so abruptly, but I did that so I'd know where to start the next chapter ^_^

[1] Think...a small cottage, with two stories. A living room and a kitchen downstairs, and bedrooms upstairs. Okay? ^^  
[2] I *know* I said this was A/U, and it is! The name of the country will stay the same ^_^

~reviews are appreciated!~

_Next Chapter: Zelda has dinner with the Teller family! After she learns their names, how is she planning on keeping her royalty a secret? How, for that matter, will she keep the knowledge of her escaping from getting to her parents?? Plus, a lesson with Madame Loraine will have y'all knowing what Zelda goes through each day ;) No romance yet, but soon! ^_^_


	3. Dinner

**Impossible Love**

o.O;; I procrastinate too much. I really do. I apologize, honestly!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

~*~

"Hello!" the little boy chirped at Zelda. "Who are you?" He sat down at the table, and stared at Zelda with big, blue eyes. "You're pretty!"

Zelda smiled, and blushed. "Thank you. My name's Zelda." The boy smiled widely at her.

"I'm Lunar! Are you gonna be my big sister, now? PLEASE? I've always wanted a big sister, cause- cause then I'd have a big sister and a big brother!!" He waved his arms about as he talked, and Zelda smiled at the enthusiasm.

"Honey, I don't think that can be arranged!" Linda said with the usual smile. "Well, unless Link marries Zelda!" She giggled behind her hand. "Oh, my, that would be lovely!"

"Mother!" Link, the older boy, complained. "We don't even know her, yet."

"Oh, that's never stopped that Malon across the street!" Linda replied, turning back to the tiny stove. Link blushed as he glared at Linda, which only made her laugh.

Zelda giggled. It wasn't anything that had been said, but she was fascinated by the way the parents and children conversed: They were casual and lighthearted; very different from the castle.

"What's so funny?" Lunar asked, tugging on Zelda's sleeve. Zelda shook her head.

"Nothing; nothing. I'm just...thinking to myself."

"A penny for your thoughts, love," Line said, but was immediately hit on the head by Linda.

"Now, dear, let's not invade into Zelda's thoughts! Besides, I think now I've salvaged enough of dinner- Everyone, sit at the table now!" Link, who had been standing by the entrance to the living room, sat down at the table, and Zelda did the same. Link and Lunar sat on either side of Zelda, and there was an empty chair across from her with Line next to it.

Linda set down a small plate of burnt meat in the middle of the table; enough for everyone to have meager portions. There was also half a loaf of bread, and slices of cheese. There was a small pitcher of water by Lunar, and everyone had empty glasses.

"It's not much," said Linda, "but it's what we can afford. I'm sure, at the castle, you have much better foods." She sat at the chair across from Zelda, and set her chin in her hands. "Tell us about it while we eat."

Lunar, Link, and Linux attacked the food, each taking miniscule samples of each. Zelda and Linda got theirs afterwards. Zelda wasn't used to having such a small amount of food, and by the time her plate had everything on it, it was only as much as an appetizer would be. She had never eaten burnt food before, either.

"Um, well," she started at Linda's prodding. "The food at the castle is..." She looked at Linda, nervous at being in the spotlight. "I- what do you want to know?"

Linda set her fork down, and shrugged. "I don't know; how about telling us what you normally have?"

Looking down at her plate, she replied, "Well, we normally have steak, potatoes, cheese, and corn." She listed off as many foods from the servant's menus as she could remember. "Oh, and there's lots of milks and juices; we always have a hearty meal. The head chef insists, and I don't think that the King and Queen really care one way or the other."

Linda nodded. "Oh, sounds heavenly! Tell me, do you ever get to see the Princess, or Royal Family?"

Zelda thought for a minute, trying to think of what to say. "Um... Well, _I_ have never seen them, but there are lots of servants who do. In fact, there are some that see them, but don't realize it!" she said, remember the boy she met when she left the kitchen. "At least, I think so."

Linda smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful! I think it would be so great to be around royalty! Wouldn't it be funny if any of us were around royalty and we didn't know it?" Linda laughed. "Oh, that's precious!"

Zelda smiled.

A few minutes of silence ensued while they ate. Linux looked out the window. "Quite a storm out there," he commented, breaking the silence. Zelda looked out the window and saw that the wind had picked up, and it was raining really hard. Suddenly, a gong from the castle sounded. 7.

"Kyaa!" Zelda exclaimed, standing up. "It's seven o' clock!"

Linda looked up at her. "Yes, why?"

Zelda absentmindedly curtsied to them. "I'm really sorry to eat and run, but I really must get going, now!" _Oh no! Madam Loraine's Proper Lessons class starts at seven!_

"Where are you going, dear?" Linda asked as Zelda started to hurry to the door.

"The--" Zelda paused, and thought. "Uh, the castle! I'm...a servant, remember? I shouldn't have been gone this long!" She turned back to the family, who was still seated at the table. She curtsied again. "Thanks for having me." She opened the door, and Linda called out:

"Come back anytime, Zelda!"

Once Zelda was out, and closed the door, she immediately considered going back in. The rain was coming down in buckets, and Zelda could barely see three feet in front of her.

She stumbled along, and, much to her dismay, tripped over the same post that she had earlier. She managed to avoid falling wholly in the mud, and only got up to her waist in it. She staggered up, and started running blindly in the direction of the castle.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I'm such an idiot!" she yelled. "I should have been faster! Oh, what am I even doing out here in the first place?!"

She stopped once she was at the castle grounds. She looked around for her bathrobe, but it was no use. The mud and rain would have made them dirty anyway; therefore destroying their whole purpose. Plus, she couldn't see anything on the ground.

She got down on her hands and knees, and groped around blindly. Her hand caught something fuzzy, and she clasped it, bringing it closer to her. It was her bathrobe, but it was soaked and dirty. She looked around for the slippers, and found that the wind had spread the bathrobe over them. Luckily, the bathrobe had protected them from the majority of the rain, and they weren't too wet. She slipped them on, and after contemplating for a second, she slipped the bathrobe on as well.

Zelda stood up, and ran for the castle. Fortunately, there were still no guards outside; who would be out in this storm?

Zelda ran to the gate to the Inner Courtyard. She mentally kicked herself for not leaving it open, but it still opened easily. She cautiously looked inside, but there were no guards to be seen. Where were they? Was there some kind of meeting today that Zelda didn't know about?

Zelda was never outside of her room after 7, so she didn't know about anything else that went on in the castle.

She entered the castle, closing the gate behind her, and hurriedly ran up the first flight of stairs. She made her way through hallways, passing an occasional servant, but nobody that would have recognized her as anything more than a servant as well- in the clothes she was wearing.

She made a quick stop at a bathing room, and got out of her wet clothes, and into a clean bathrobe. She stuffed her wet clothes under the massive sink.

Running back into the main hall, she rushed up the last flight of stairs, and halted to a brisk walk. She got to her room, and opened the door.

Madame Loraine jumped up from Zelda's bed, and ran up to her. She grabbed her by the shoulders in less of a manner than she would normally allow herself to. "Where were you, child?!"

"I..." Zelda looked around.

"Have you any idea what time it is??" Madame Loraine practically shouted. She yanked Zelda in her room, and closed the door. "It is nearly seven thirty! Proper Lessons starts at seven SHARP! How many times must I tell you?!" She grabbed Zelda's wet hair, and looked down at her bathrobe. "You were bathing, weren't you?"

Zelda sighed at the excuse. "Yes, Madame Loraine."

Madame Loraine sighed, frustrated. "A _proper princess_ is NEVER late for ANYTHING." She turned on her heel, and walked to the other side of the room, magically regaining her composure compared to the hysterical way she was yelling only a minute ago.

"Princess Zelda, a proper princess has impeccable timing," she said, starting the lesson.

~*~

"My, that little angel was really in a rush, wasn't she?" Linda asked as she sat down in the old rocking chair in the room.

Link nodded as he sat on the floor next to the fire. "Say, mom, did you ever find out what she was doing next to the house?"

Linda thought back. "Hmm...you know, no! She never got a chance to answer me! My food burned, you know." She sighed. "There must have been a whole days' worth of money in that food. Oh well, we're all used to burnt food. Except Zelda. She didn't look very accustomed to it."

Link shrugged as he stuck a few dry sticks in the fire to keep it burning. "Well, she _does_ eat in the castle. I've heard that the head chefs cook their food, as well."

Linda sighed. "Oh, that sounds delicious." She smiled. "Although, I wouldn't want to be a servant just for the food. I hear that they never have any time for themselves, and the work is horrid! They say that the princess is a brat!" She laughed to herself. "Besides, Linux and I are happy working in the fields, anyway."

"Oh, well, enough of that!" Linda exclaimed, her usual, cheery self. "I saw you blush when I mentioned Malon earlier! Is there something going on that dear old mom doesn't know about? Hmmm??"

Link shrugged as he looked at the floor. "Nothing more than usual, mother. But I am thinking about inviting her to the harvest ceremony next month..."

Linda smiled. "Aww, Link! You're growing up so fast! Pretty soon you'll be giving me grandchildren! Oh, I can't wait! Do you think I'll be able to have one by next year?"

"Moooom!!" Link cried, blushing madly. He hopped up from the floor, and ran up the stairs to his room. "You're so embarrassing!"

Linda laughed to herself as Link retreated. She settled back into her chair. "Hm...now, I think he fancies that Zelda girl, too. I don't know if I want redheaded or blonde grandchildren more..."

~*~

Zelda walked across the room in front of Madame Loraine. She was demonstrating how a "proper princess" should walk.

"No, no, no!" Madame Loraine complained. "You're supposed to float on air! Like you're walking on marshmallows! A proper princess MUST walk airily! Like this!" Madame Loraine got up from her chair, and walked across the floor, in the same fashion that many of the snobby servants did.

Zelda nodded, and retried the walk.

"That's...better," Madame Loraine commented. "But you should remember to just _glide _along the floor." She turned around, and picked up a large, handmade, book off of the giant table in the middle of Zelda's room. She opened it up to a bookmarked spot, and ran her finger along the words.

"Alright, Princess Zelda. It has come to my attention that you do not know proper etiquette for banquets. We will practice those, for the remainder of the time."

Zelda set her jaw. She hated lessons on etiquette more than anything. She would rather take her sewing practices versus etiquette. And for the rest of the time? That was until 9 o'clock! Zelda checked the clock tower, located almost directly north of her window. It was barely eight twenty. Zelda noted that the storm had calmed down considerably.

"First off, you must know how to properly address any other Royalties. Such as during a banquet held to declare peace between two countries, or some other of the like."

Zelda yawned, but did her best to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't get scolded by Madame Loraine.

"When approaching foreign royalty, you curtsey; remember to count to five in your head!" Madame Loraine demonstrated the five-second bow. "And after that, you keep your head bowed down, and formally address them. Please do so."

Zelda curtsied to Madame Loraine, then straightened her back. She kept her head down as she spoke, "Madame Loraine."

"Princess Zelda," Madame Loraine said with a nod of her head, showing Zelda what the king or queen she was addressing would do. She clapped three times. "Very good, Princess."

Zelda forced a smile, and curtsied- as Madame Loraine expected of her. "Thank you."

"Now," Madame Loraine continued. "When you are approached..."

Madame Loraine continued teaching Zelda, and she continued to follow orders. The rest of the hour passed fairly quickly, and soon the Proper Lessons class was over. Zelda couldn't help but smile in relief as Madame Loraine packed up her things, and left the room.

She flopped down on her bed as soon as Madame Loraine closed the door behind her. "I don't know how much more I can take of these, lessons..." she murmured to herself. She rolled over on her stomach. "I hate Proper Lessons..."

Her thoughts involuntarily shifted to the Tellers. Linda, Lunar, Linux, and Link. She smiled. Dinner had been enjoyable- for once. It had been relaxed, and carefree.

Zelda sighed enviously.

"I wish I could have dinners like that all the time." She played around with the thought of sneaking back out of the castle, but quickly dismissed the thought. She was lucky she didn't get caught this time; there was no way she could pull it off again.

_Still..._ she thought. _I could always find a new way of getting out...but how?_

Her eyelids fluttered a few times as she tried to stay awake. Her day was more...stimulating than usual.

~*~

Lunar got smacked an airborne towel. "HEEEEEY!!" he shouted, thrusting his lower lip out in a pout. "That wasn't NICE!"

Link glared at Lunar. "Will you be quiet?! I can't hear myself think!"

"Think about what?" Lunar asked, completely forgetting his previous pout. Link rolled his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you, squirt."

"Is it about Zelda?"

Link looked at Lunar. "How did you know? Mom's not filling your head with stuff about me, is she?"

Lunar shook his head fervently. "No! I noticed you lookin at her like you look at Malon!" He then made his eyes really big, trying to imitate Link.

"I do not look like that!"

Lunar glared at Link. "Do too!! You always look like that when Malon's around!"

Link grabbed the towel off the floor, and threw it at Lunar.

"AH! HEEEEY!!"

~*~

Rawr. Weak ending ^_^;;;;;

^^ I'm really sorry for taking so long in updating-- I promise that won't happen anymore!! Nope, no numerous-month-long waits in between chapters from me! XD;;

~remember...reviews are appreciated!~

_Next Chapter: Zelda's parents come back from Poleis! And...and...uh...other stuff happens! Including more stuff on the Teller family...and...stuff! What *exactly* does Link think of Zelda? Or MALON, for that matter?!_


	4. Mandy?

**Impossible Love**

two days later...

~

Malon twirled a lock of strawberry hair around her index finger as she stared gloomily out the window. Straight across the street was Link's house. She could see Lunar running about while Linda dried laundry. But where, oh where, was Link!?

She sighed melodramatically as she stood up. Placing a hand on her forehead, she said, "A girl in my condition shouldn't have to go out and look for her boyfriend!" She coughed for effect. "But! I will be strong; it is important that I not be selfish!"

Ingo, overhearing this statement, rolled his eyes. Malon was always griping about how "ill" she felt, when she knew very well that her father was most likely on his death bed with high fever. Not be selfish- bah! But, of course, that was only _his_ opinion.

"Malon, dear?" Talon asked, his voice barely making it out of his room where the door was ajar. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, papa," Malon said. "But I shall tough out my pain!"

"That's a dear," Talon said. "If you feel dizzy, come back! Don't make your old man worry about you."

"I won't, papa."

Ingo nearly gagged. He didn't know which was worse. Malon faking ill, or Talon believing her!

Malon walked outside, into the dry, dusty air, and crossed the road to reach Linda. "Mrs. Teller!" she said sweetly.

"Oh, Malon, hi!" Linda said, cheerily. "I was just thinking about you! Looking for Link?"

Malon flashed a super-sweet grin. "Why, of course, Mrs. Teller! Your son is just oh-so-wonderful! You are an extremely lucky woman to be his mother."

Lunar was eavesdropping on this conversation (as all little boys do). _'Suck-up,'_ he thought.

Linda gave a quick smile, and turned around. "Um, I think Link is out back. If not, you can check by the castle gates, maybe?"

"Why would he be at the castle gates?"

Linda shrugged. "Oh, we had a visitor a couple nights ago, and they said they were from the castle. Link supposes he could see her--err, _ them_ again."

Malon nodded and forced a smile. "Thank you, I'll go check your backyard first." With that she stormed off around the side of the house.

"Oh dear..." Linda said as Malon disappeared from view. "I hope I didn't spoil the chance of grandchildren...!"

*

Lunar's eyes widened as he saw Malon coming near. He looked around for a place to hide, and ended up resorting to hiding in a berry bush growing right up alongside the house. He felt himself get scratched by the branches, and tears welled up in his seven-year-old eyes. But he bit his lip to keep silent-- he didn't want to be found by Malon! He saw her when she was mad before.

"That idiot!" Malon murmured as she stalked past where Lunar was. "I'll bet he's--he's CHEATING on me!!" With that, Malon stopped abruptly, then shook her head. "No, no, of course not!" She gave a haughty laugh. "Why would he cheat on ME? I'm the best there is!!"

With that she started walking calmly to the backyard. Lunar heard her greet Link.

*

Zelda looked around. Madame Loraine had left early due to some "important stuff". That left Zelda with nothing to do for about four hours. She sighed as she flopped onto her bed. She lay sprawled there, contemplating going to sleep. When suddenly an idea popped into her head. She quickly dismissed the thought as ludicrous.

But again, it whispered its way into her thoughts. She sighed.

She wanted to visit that poor family again.

But how? What if Madame Loraine came back? Or, or- her parents wanted to see her? Oh, there were so many things that could go wrong! Stuff she hadn't even considered the first time.

Besides, the conditions were nearly completely opposite than last time! The sun was blazing beautifully, and surely the guards would be at their posts. She sighed. Chances of making it out unnoticed were slim. Very slim.

So she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Standing up, she strode across the room to her window. It overlooked the palace garden, and it was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly and the vibrantly colored flowers dotted the lush greenery like stars at midnight.

Unconsciously, she thought about new possibilities for getting out of the castle and finding that commoner family. She watched as a guard rode his brown mare to the Royal Stable when an idea snapped into her head.

"Oh my deity!!" she exclaimed. All previous thoughts of escaping being mere fantasies flew out of her head faster than you could imagine. She hurried out of her room, pulling the front of her dress up slightly so she could take long strides. "Madame Loraine!!! Madame Loraine!!!!"

*

"Hello, Link," Malon said. She sat down in the soft grass motioning for Link to do the same.

Link sat next to her and smiled. "Hi. Why are you here?"

"Can't a girl visit his boyfriend around here??" Malon asked.

"Yeah, I mean-- oh, you know I didn't mean it like that! I meant, you know, you never visit at this time of day."

"What? Is this a bad time for you?? Fine, I'll leave!" she said, and started to stand up.

"No, Malon!" Link said, grabbing her elbow and keeping her seated. "I never said that."

"Oh, do stop confusing me!" Malon complained in a strained voice. "You know very well I have a head-cold and can't take much!"

"Right..."

"So, Link," Malon said, making eye contact with him. "I wanted to--" She was interrupted by a sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

Malon whirled her head toward the house and her eyes landed on the berry bush where a tuft of blond hair was sticking out.

"Lunar!" Link called to his little brother. "What are you doing?!"

Lunar meekly got out of the bush and looked at the two teens. "I was...picking berries for mommy!"

"Liar!" Malon snapped. "You were spying on us!!" She drew a hand up to her forehead. "Oh, dear, you do make my head ache." She stood up and brushed grass off herself. "I'll leave, now." She sighed and hurried off to her house.

Lunar managed to stick his tongue out at her when she passed by him.

"I like the other one better," Lunar said to Link. Link sighed as he stood up. He started walking off, waving for Lunar to follow.

"What other one?" he asked.

"The yellow haired one!" Lunar said. "Um...Zelda! I like Zelda better than Malon! I'd rather have HER be my sister!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so? Neither one's gonna be your sister if you keep chasing them off!"

"Hey!! I didn't chase Zelda away!"

Link shrugged. "I'm sure you will the next time we see her."

Lunar scrunched his face up and glared at Link. "Will not!"

"Yes you will. You always do. You used to LOVE Malon, too, until...I dunno, until you chased her away!"

"I did not!"

"Whatever," Link said. Then he smiled at Lunar as he ruffled his hair.

*

"What is the MEANING of this?!" Madame Loraine shouted once she saw Zelda running along the corridor, yelling her name.

"Madame Loraine!" Zelda said, huffing greatly when she managed to stop in front of the purple-clad woman. "I-I--"

"Why on EARTH are you running, child?! You KNOW that it's against the rules!!! Do you want to fall and break your neck and die?!" Her face started to turn red as she got progressively louder. "And you, pulling up your dress as you run! Flashing your royal shins to all those guards! Do you have any IDEA WHAT REPUTATION THAT GIVES YOU?!"

"But, Madame Loraine, I was--"

"No but's to ME, young lady!"

Zelda sighed as she narrowed her eyes. Then she started reciting the words Madame Loraine had taught her earlier that year. "I am oh-so-very sorry for breaking the rules, Madame Loraine. It was a horrible, horrible mistake, and I shall never ever repeat it. I do hope that you will be able to forgive me, and I have surely learned my lesson. As a proper princess, I shall never run, yell, or give guards reason to think unwell of my moral standards. I could be taken advantage of, and it would be my fault. I apologize wholly and sincerely."

Madame Loraine regained the pale peach color to her cheeks as she smiled. "Very well, Princess. Now, what is it you wanted me for?"

Zelda took a deep breath, and said, "I would like to take a stroll through the garden." Almost immediately Zelda felt even more aggravated. It had not dawned on her until now, but going through all that trouble just to ask for permission to walk in her own garden?! Oh, really, this was getting to be too much!

Madame Loraine looked at Zelda for a moment, and then said, "Very well, child. Get one of the guards to accompany you."

"Oh of course. Thank you very much, Madame Loraine," Zelda said, and curtsied. As she had her head bowed a wide un-princess-like grin spread over her face, but she cleared it when she had her head up again. And even so, as she was walking off, she couldn't help but add a joyous bounce to her step. Oh, joy!!

Once back in her room, Zelda shut the door and locked it. She went over to her walk-in closet, and opened it. Going to the very back, she pulled open a drawer, and at the very back she retrieved the very same brown outfit she had worn when she visited the Tellers for the first time.

She took off her princess dress, and slipped the dirty, brown one on. There was still some dried mud on it, but she just ignored it. After the whole outfit was complete with her brown slipper-like shoes.

Then she grabbed a long, blue button-up sundress and put it on, concealing the brown ensemble. It was long enough that she didn't even need to change shoes; it covered the brown ones. There was a blue sash that wrapped around the waist, and after she tightened it, it hid the form of the brown dress underneath.

She exited her closet and her room, and she walked along the hallway toward the staircase. Once again dismissing the rule where she needed a servant to help her down the stairs, she hurried down them, two at a time. She made it to the inner courtyard, and walked another set of hallways, and finally made it to a door leading to the garden. It was a giant door, painted gold and green, and it creaked when Zelda pushed it open.

Of course, she wasn't going to get a guard to accompany her like Madame Loraine told her to, but as she walked she met up with tons of guards. She merely smiled at them and walked by hastily. They were, of course, confused, but just shrugged it off, since they had more "important" things to attend to.

Zelda made it to the stable, and walked in, closing the stable door behind her.

"Hello?" she asked. But there was no answer. Only a few horse neighs. "Good, nobody's here." She walked by the horse stables and looked critically at each horse. She was going to take one to ride off on.

The truth was, Zelda had no idea what she was doing. She had no idea what to look for in a good horse, so she was just looking for one she thought was pretty. Or calm, maybe. She'd never ridden before in her life. It was "against the rules", of course.

Zelda bit her bottom lip as she found herself at the last horse stable. She didn't think she could handle any of them. They were all too intimidating. When she found the last horse, she immediately fell in love with it. It was a white mare, with random patches of black over her coat. Unlike the other horses, she was lying down in her hay, and looked up at Zelda quizzically. She seemed calm enough.

Zelda saw the sign on the door that said, "Mandy". Zelda grinned. A horse named Mandy shouldn't be too hard to ride!

She opened the door and Mandy stood up.

"Um..." Zelda said as she looked at the saddles and reigns off to the side. "How do I get those on?" She picked up the saddle, and looked at it over in her hands. It was heavy. She set it on top of Mandy, but it slid off on the right side and fell to the hay with a thud.

Zelda furrowed her brows as she picked it up again, and tried to set it on Mandy's back. This time it stayed on, but Zelda thought she was missing something. She tried mounting Mandy, but when she put her foot in one of the footholds and put her weight on it to get her other foot around, the whole saddle fell to the ground, and nearly tripped Zelda into a wooden beam.

Zelda huffed loudly as she glared at the saddle laying on the ground. She looked up at Mandy who looked at her with an odd expression.

Zelda gave a lopsided smile as she laughed nervously. "Hehe...um...yeah." She smiled as she set the saddle off to the side. "I don't really need that, do I? I've seen some people ride without a saddle...it can't be that hard!"

~fin~

lol...airheaded princess XDDD

Whoo, yeh, I'm so sorry fer taking so fookin long O.o;; Um...but...yeh. Not much I can say to get meh hiney outta this one ^__^;; So...SORRY!!! How's this to make up for it? I promise to update at LEAST every week! And this won't be some empty promise, either :D Okay? OKAY!?

*sigh* Okay, yeh, sorry again. To tell the truth, it was Flame Thrower who kinda pushed me to write this chapter ^^ I opened up my mail, and I was like "Fanfic review? WTF?" lol And then I was like "hhhhh...whoops! I better update!" :) Thank you ALL for your reviews, I really appreciate them!

I'm sorry for the slight-cliffhanger-thingy...but I did that so I would know what to write later! AND I WILL WRITE LATER!! This chapter was fun to write, so I'll actually start writing the next one as soon as I post this ^^ So STAY TUNED!! I'll try to update by next Wednesday if not earlier!

Um.../rant :)

_Next Chapter: SHNUFF!!!! Zelda tries to escape and blah-dee-blah-dee-blah! Read it when it comes out :) WHICH WON'T BE MONTHS AWAY, I SWEAR!!!_


	5. Harvest Festival!

Impossible Love

Erm..... ;_; I have an excuse for skipping a week!! My kitty died and I was soooo sad!!! *runs around in circles* SOB SOB!! But...I'm better now ^^;;;; So....writing away!!

EDIT!! another excuse!! I have Windows XP...so...I guess there's that error on FFN with XP or something goin on?? I finished this chapter a while ago...but FFN wouldn't let me upload it!!! O_O;; Eeks!!

~*~

Zelda shrugged. "It won't kill me, I suppose," she said, "to not have a saddle." She tried scrambling up onto Mandy's back, and after a few unsuccessful minutes, managed to make her way up. Lucky for her, although she didn't know it, that Mandy was shorter than average, or else it would have taken her forever!

"Okay," Zelda said to herself. "Away we go!!" she exclaimed.

...

She sighed as Mandy whinnied and just stood still.

"This is harder than I thought..."

*

Link sighed as he watched Lunar run off to play with his little friends. He (Link) went back behind the house, and sat in the bright green grass. He gazed up in the blue sky, traces of storm clouds on the horizon. It was the rainy season, after all.

Linda came out of the house and walked towards Link. She sat next to him. Her usually carefree face had a more serious disposition than normal.

"Link," she started, "you _do_ know that the Harvest Festival is only three weeks away..."

"Yes, mother," Link said.

"And that it's the time of the year when young men, not unlike yourself, begin to get... _serious_ with relationships... to get ready for when they start families of their own?"

"Yes, mother," Link said, inwardly sighing since he knew what was coming.

Linda suddenly turned towards Link and exclaimed, "Link, please tell me you're going to find a nice girl and have a big family and lots of grandkids for me, right?!?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Alright, mother!"

Linda gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good." She grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so anxious! I should have known, anyway, I mean, you and Malon have started getting serious, right?"

"Um, we--"

"That's good," Linda said, grinning widely. "Oh, I hope that I get some redheaded grandsons! Oh, and maybe some Link Jr's, and..." She continued talking to herself as she stood up and waltzed back into the house.

Link smiled half-heartedly. His mother always was one to get overexcited. His smile faded gradually. He was so confused.

_"Just three days ago I was set... I was going to have Malon, eventually get married..." _He sighed. _"But... Now that I've met Zelda..."_

He shook his head. "No, I just met her two days ago! I can't possibly have feelings so soon!" He looked towards the sky. "But...anyway...she's too perfect for me..." He groaned. "Oh, goddesses, this is too much to handle!"

*

Zelda screamed as she held onto Mandy's neck for dear life. The horse was running through the outer courtyard at full blast (at least that's the way it seemed to Zelda) and some guards were yelling. The tried chasing after the horse (they couldn't tell that it was Zelda riding it) but eventually gave up.

Mandy kept galloping until it reached the edge of the woods surrounding the sides of the castle. It stopped abruptly, and Zelda half fell off and half jumped off. She hit the dirt with a thud and just laid on her back staring at the sky.

Her heart was pumping madly, and she was sore from riding bareback. She groaned.

"I... HATE... HORSES..." she exclaimed between gasps of air. She didn't, really, but the ride had scared her half to death. She stuck her hand over her heart, and waited until the beating became more regular.

She finally sat up, and glared at Mandy. "You stay here," she said as if the horse could understand her, "while I go and visit a family. Don't go away, or I'll throw you in the dungeon!" She nodded. "Don't think I won't! I have that power, you know!"

That seemed to make her feel a little better, as she stood up all the way. She looked around to get her bearings. "Okay," she said. "There's the path off the castle grounds, and there's the village." She chewed her bottom lip. "Oh, I hope I remember which house it was..." She sighed and shrugged to herself. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure it out."

She unbuttoned the blue sundress and folded it neatly. She hid it in the bushes. Looking at Mandy, she said, "And don't make yourself too noticeable... somebody from the village might see you and bring you back to the castle. And then I'd have no way of getting back!"

Mandy snorted, and laid down.

"Good," Zelda said, walking off. She smoothed down her brown outfit as she neared the village.

*

Lunar hit the red ball with a stick as it came flying at him. It then zoomed off towards the entrance of the village.

"Yeah!! Home run!!!" shouted Romani as Lunar started running towards the first base. Suddenly he stopped when...

"Ouch!!" said a blonde adult as the ball smacked her in the head.

"Ack! It hit somebody! RUN!!" shouted Mido. Everybody ran, except for Lunar, who looked at the adult it hit.

"Zelda?"

*

"Oh, this keeps getting better," Zelda said as she rubbed her head.

Lunar ran up to her.

"Wow!! Zelda, it's me, Lunar!!"

"Hi, Lunar," Zelda said, smiling. "Was that...yours?" she asked and pointed to the red ball rolling away.

"Um..." Lunar blinked. "Hey, let's go see mom!" he said, changing the subject completely.

Zelda rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, let's go."

Lunar grinned and ran off towards the nearest house, Zelda following close behind.

"Moooooooooom!!" Lunar shouted as they walked in.

"You don't need to shout, I'm right here," Linda said. "How a---Zelda!! Oh, goodness!! Hi!!" She ran up to Zelda and hugged her. "How have you been? Ohh, it's so nice to see you!"

Zelda smiled. "Thank you. It's wonderful to see you guys, too. Where's Link and Linux?"

"Linux is out fishing somewhere, and I think Link's out back. You know, he's waited at the castle gates to see you a lot! But, whoops! I'm not supposed to tell you that, am I?"

Zelda turned pink and laughed a little. "O-oh," she said, not knowing how to reply to that. "Um...y-yeah, I'll...um, b-be back in a few hou--minutes! Minutes...I'll go see him...Link, now..." She bit her lip and quickly left the house to go around back.

Linda laughed.

*

_"Why do I feel like this?"_ Zelda thought. _"Why should I care if he wants to see me? And why did I get so nervous?"_ She made her way to the back, and Link looked at her.

"Zelda!" he said, standing up. "Hi! What brings you here?" He seemed perfectly casual. Zelda was a little disappointed.

_"Wait...why am I disappointed? Do I want him to like me?"_ She shook her head slightly, but Link did notice. "Oh, I'm just visiting," she said with a smile.

"Well, Mom was just about to start dinner...I'm sure she'll let you stay," Link said.

Zelda frowned slightly. Dinner? So early? "Ah, sure," she said. This worked out fine! She could have dinner with them without missing dinner at home! Ah, it wouldn't be suspicious at all.

"Great!" Link said with a wide grin.

~*~

lol...sorry :D The chapter quality kinda dissipated at the end XD;;;

I'm sorry this chapter is so short O_O It was really something to let you know I was alive...^^;; But as I said, my cat died so I didn't feel like writing a lot.... Neway, I'm also sorry I had to end it so abruptly!! O_O;; But if I went farther, then I'd just get myself in a...uh, pickle and give myself Writer's Block for the beginning of the next chapter ^^;; (ah, dreaded WB!!!)

If lots of you guys hate the way I portrayed Malon in the last chapter, tell me! If enough ppl would rather have her the sweet farm girl she is in the game, then I'll gladly change her ^^;;

_Next chapter: Zelda's parents have some news! It's not...too exciting, but it's news, nonetheless! Because...I'm sure you're all just DYING to find out WHY they were in Poleis in the prologue, aren't ya? AREN'T YA??_

_Yes, you are :D_

**_~review?~_**


	6. Just Begun

**Impossible Love**

Yeah, I suck. I know.

Well, yeah, this is going rather slow (talking about the story...not the updating), so...yeah. Just speeding things up a little. Eh.

**Chapter Five (or six if you count the prologue)  
Just Begun**

Day after day, life went on for Zelda. Not life as she had grown up to know, but life as she had made for herself. After about two weeks, Zelda had fallen into a routine. A routine for _how_ to sneak out, and a routine for _when _to sneak out. Every two days, she would take a "stroll through the gardens".

Madame Loraine had no idea what was going on, though she had once caught Zelda with some dirt under her fingernails. Zelda had quickly told her that she was picking some flowers, and the soil got on her hands. After a moment, Madame Loraine had merely reprimanded her and told her to get a servant to do that next time.

Zelda sighed in content as she lay on the fluffy, pink blanket that dressed her bed. Thinking about the past few weeks, she couldn't help but smile. Her thoughts drifted aimlessly to Link.

Link. Ah, he was a fine boy, as Zelda had often heard Linda comment.

Strident rapping on her majestic bedroom doors interrupted Zelda's thoughts. She sat up in her bed, still slightly dazed from her musings. "Er . . . yes?"

"Princess Zelda!" came Madame Loraine's shrill voice from the hall. Zelda groaned quietly. "Your attendance is requested at the banquet hall!"

Puzzled, Zelda hopped off her bed, and padded to her door, opening it wide enough to see Madame Loraine's pink face. "What for?"

Madame Loraine pushed the doorway open fully, and stepped into the room, bumping Zelda to the side in the process. After she had closed the door again, she turned to Zelda, aghast. "You mean . . . you forgot? Dear child, what is wrong with you!" she exclaimed, using a tone that only _she_ was permitted to use against royalty. "Over a week ago I informed you about a speech your father was giving to the lords, ladies, and knights of this castle!"

Zelda reddened. "Oh . . . I seem to have forgotten. My mind has been . . . on other things, you see--"

"What things?" Madame Loraine snapped. Before Zelda could come up up with an explanation, she continued. "A proper princess should only mind her own business. And your business is your land. And right now your land is having a banquet and speech by your father, the King!"

Zelda nodded and gave a slight curtsy. "Yes, Madame."

"Now, Princess," Madame Loraine said, making her way to Zelda's roomy closet. "I suppose you have also forgotten to call a servant to set your clothes out, hmm?" She snorted as properly as she could. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. You have roughly an hour to be ready. I will fetch a servant. We must get you to be at least somewhat presentable!" she exclaimed in a less than polite tone as she pulled out petticoats, corsets, and undergarments of the like.

After five minutes or so, Zelda was seated in her plush, velvet chair (against her will, might I add), getting fitted in her "princess"-like attire. She nearly sputtered in less-than-elegant fashion when Madame Loraine constricted her stomach in a white corset. And after layers of other "appropriate" apparel, including petticoats and etcetera, Madame Loraine and two female servants fitted onto Zelda an ivory dress, complete with radiant, white gloves, and matching shoes.

"And all this was done in thirty minutes," Madame Loraine said, standing back to admire her work. "Ah, yes, I am talented." She completely ignored the two servants who had done more work than she. "Now! For your face!"

Zelda moaned, nearly unable to bear any more of this torture. Half listening to what Madame Loraine was telling the servants, Zelda knew that Madame Loraine apparently thought that a "splash of red" would accentuate her features. So, on went the cherry lipstick, in stark contrast to the frosty white outfit. Madame also placed a ruby necklace on Zelda.

After makeup, Zelda was given a glorious updo; curling hair to frame her face, and placing the rest in an extravagant bun.

"Beautiful," Madame Loraine spouted proudly once they were done. Zelda, on the other hand, felt as if an entire hour of her life had been wasted and she was about to choke on the smell of jasmine they had sprayed her with.

"She looks just like a princess in the fairy tales," one of the servants gushed. She looked to be about 13 or 14. "Wow!"

Zelda smiled at the compliment, whilst Madame Loraine frowned upon the servant. She ushered both servant girls out of the room immediately.

"Are we done?" Zelda asked Madame Loraine.

"Yes. Now, we must get to the banquet hall! Nary five minutes to spare! Come, Princess!" She opened the door again, and guided Zelda into the hallway. Through a maze of corridors, they made it to the banquet hall.

Of course, Madame Loraine made sure Zelda got everyone present's attention when she entered. (She had somehow managed a small entourage to escort Zelda to her seat.)

There was a large table in the center of the room, that ran many yards in length. There was a white tablecloth on it, and foods of all sorts were positioned on it. Lords and Ladies were seated at the northernmost end, while knights and their wives were on the other. Right up at the head of the giant table was the royal family. The King, in his golden throne, the Queen in her similar throne on his right, and Zelda, seated in her own throne, on his left. The Queen was wearing a similar outfit to Zelda's, although her attendants had added purple into her dress. On the King and Queen's heads were their gold-and-diamond crowns.

Zelda folded her hands in her lap, anxious for this whole dinner-party (as it should have been rightly called, rather than banquet) to be over and done with.

**

"Oh what a wonderful day!" Linda exclaimed joyously as she paraded around the front yard of her small house, twirling a blue outfit in her arms. "My stars, how fantastic!!" She hugged the blue piece of clothing--a nice, pale blue dress. "Oh, Link! This outfit is superb! Absolutely astonishing!"

Link smiled. "I'm glad you like it, ma."

"Like it? I love it!" She suddenly stopped moving and pressed the dress to her body. "Wow, it's beautiful! How did you get the money to pay for it?"

Link shrugged. "Odd jobs here and there. When I was shopping in the market, I saw it and knew it would look great on you. And I thought it would be nice, since you would want something new to wear to the Harvest Festival next week."

Linda smiled and crushed her son in an overjoyed hug. "Oh, you're so thoughtful! I'll go put it on right now so you can see it!" With that, she happily hopped into the house.

Link grinned to himself as he sat on the lawn, patiently waiting for his mother's return. He suddenly felt two arms snake around his back, under his arms, and reach up to cover his eyes. "Guess who?" whispered a female voice into his ear.

"Hi, Malon," Link said, craning his neck to see the redhead. Malon smirked and sat next to him. "Nice to see you," he told her.

"I heard your mom scream about some dress. You went to the market? Did you get ME anything?" she asked. "Please? I hope you did. I AM your girlfriend, after all!"

"It's not just 'some dress' . . . " Link said quietly. "It cost well over a month's worth of work . . ."

"Oh, that's nice," Malon said, inspecting her nail. "But that didn't answer my question, you know." She wrapped her arms around Link again and set her head on his shoulder. "You DID get me something, didn't you?" After a pause, she added, "Cause, you know, it would make me feel a lot better from this head-cold of mine to know that you thought of me."

Link was about to roll his eyes, but when he looked into Malon's face, he nearly melted. That always happened when he looked at her; he couldn't help it. "Of course I got something for you," he said, touching his forehead to hers. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a box. Malon squealed as she quickly let go of Link to grasp the box.

"Oh, how thoughtful!" she exclaimed. The box was brown with gold paint decorating the top in curly patterns. There was a red heart in the center with a dove above it. She quickly opened it up, expecting to find some jewels-- her mind ran through rubies and emeralds and diamonds . . . all of her favorite things! She smiled widely. But . . . the box was empty? She stared at it in disappointment as a melody started playing from inside. Her smile faded, replaced with extreme sadness.

"It's a music box," Link said, beaming. He didn't notice Malon's sudden change in attitude. "It cost me a bundle, but it was worth it for you, Mal."

"It's empty," she said simply. She didn't even bother to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Link blinked. "Um . . . it's for you to put your jewelry in, Mal. And when you open it up, you hear the music."

Malon scoffed. "My jewelry! I'd be lucky if I had any!" She shifted her eyes to try and see if Link was panicking. He was, so she smirked and continued, "My, my, Link! How could you do something so horrid? To give me a jewelry box when I have no jewelry!" Sighing in dramatic effect, she placed her hand on her head. "Oh, my head aches, so!"

Link suddenly grabbed her hand. "Oh, Malon! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I had no idea you didn't have anything to put in it! I'll get you some jewels as soon as possible!"

Malon grinned, but Link didn't see it. "Very well, Link." She held on to the music box as she stood up. "Then I'll see you later. Goodbye!" she said before walking off to her own house.

Link sighed as she walked off. "Goodbye, Mal." He put his hand in his pocket and fished out a few gold coins. He counted thirty-three. "That may be enough for a necklace of some sort," he said quietly. Thirty-three gold coins was over two week's worth of odd jobs. He was going to buy something nice for Zelda, but decided that something for his girlfriend would be more important. Besides, Zelda was a servant girl. She would be able to handle a few daisies as a gift, wouldn't she?

"Oh, Link, it fits perfectly!" Linda shouted ecstatically as she twirled out of the house. The pale blue dress looked wonderful on her, as Link had suspected. But he noticed one thing off.

"Oh, mother," he said. "Your good shoes don't match." He pointed to her pair of brown shoes--the best she owned.

"Don't worry about that!" she said, smiling. "I don't care if they match. As long as I have this dress, I'm happy!"

Link smiled. "If you say so." He vaguely realized how different his mother and Malon were. If he had given Malon the dress, she would have been the first to complain about the shoes. But he just assumed that was what made people unique. "But if you want, really, mother, I need to go to the market, anyway."

Linda shook her head. "No, you don't need to spend any more money on me, sweetie!" She smoothed out her dress. "Ah, well, I'm going to go take this off so I don't get it dirty!"

"Alright, bye," he said. "This is the best time to go to the market, so I'll see you later."

**

When she was sure Madame Loraine wasn't looking, Zelda grabbed a butter roll and popped it into her mouth. She smiled in delight as the fresh bread melted in her mouth. She swallowed it and was about to reach for another, when Madame Loraine looked in her direction. Zelda quickly averted her reach to her wine glass, so as not to derive suspicions from her teacher.

Her mouth watered at the sight of lords and ladies grabbing the butter rolls. She looked down at her own plate in distaste. Meager portions of pastries and cakes had already made their way into her mouth. Now, all that was left was a pile of nuts, decorated with chocolate syrup. She sighed as she looked back at the basket of rolls. Rolls were considered "commoner" foods, so royalty was "above" eating them. Zelda sighed. She thought they were the best thing she'd tasted in a while.

Zelda's eyes fluttered. She felt she was about to faint from the tightness of her corset as well. Perhaps eating a roll or two was actually a _bad_ thing. She sucked in her breath, trying to get her breathing to normal once more (she had had to do that numerous times in the last twenty minutes.) She vaguely noticed her father stand up and everyone's attention turning to him. Her mind quickly snapped as she realized he was giving his speech, and she turned her full concentration on him.

" . . . and just recently my wife and I were off to Poleis," he was saying. That grabbed Zelda's attention. She hadn't known the reason for her parents' departure just a few weeks ago. "My wife and I had decided that the only way to improve our vast kingdom . . . was to make it bigger!" He chuckled. "And after coming to an agreement with the royal family of Poleis, we have chosen to share our natural resources in exchange for a large majority of their land."

Many people at the long table clapped their hands, while others whispered amongst themselves.

Zelda smiled as she clasped her hands in her lap. Well, as Madame would say, all the better for her when she goes to power!

"The Poleis' will be visiting our land in less than four days," Madame whispered into Zelda's ear once everyone resumed eating.

"Huh?" Zelda whispered back.

Madame Loraine narrowed her eyes at Zelda. "Don't use such peasant phrases. 'Huh' and 'what?' are not proper for a princess to utter." She closed her eyes for a moment and continued. "Anyway, the royal family of Poleis will be coming to the castle to stay for the Harvest Festival."

"Harvest . . . Festival?" Zelda asked. "What's that?"

Madame waved her hand. "Oh, it's a peasant holiday. It's the start of the harvesting season. Where the poor commoners make scant money." She snorted. "It doesn't concern us. But this year your father may have something planned. That is beside the point, though. The family will be visiting. They have a son about your age--"

"I don't have to marry him to settle the agreement, right?" Zelda asked. She had read that plot in many, many books. "If so, I refu--"

"Of course not, dear child!" Madame Loraine sniffed. "They are a much lower class than we. We do not want to soil the Harkinian family with _ that_!" She shuddered. Zelda rolled her eyes. Madame acted as if _she_ were more royal than the queen. "But," Madame continued, "you will need to show respect to him. No doubt he will be in awe of your majesty." Madame laughed quietly. She always loved to make people feel inferior--even if _she_ didn't do it directly.

**

Trying . . . not . . . to . . . make . . . it . . . cliche!! ___;; Very hard. Err...well, whatever.

I'd tell ya that I'd get the next chapter out quickly, but you know, I freazeakin suck at promises, so....I'll just say I've started writing it already ^^;;

**-review?**

_Next Chapter: Random things happen to move the plot along!! Har har har. The Poleis family comes. And um...the son's a pain-in-the-you-know-what. But you'll have to wait and see for yerself! Soooo....see you sooner or later! (hopefully sooner?)_


	7. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

Oh me oh my! Does anybody remember me? I haven't updated this baby since...2003! Wow. It's been a little over two years now, so why am I back, you ask? Well, I don't know! I had originally come back to this story (about three days ago) and I felt guilty about letting it go to waste. :( The plot is a bit cliché, but I think I would like to continue it! After editing the plot and thinking about it a lot, I'm excited about continuing this project.

BUT! I can't stand the first 6 chapters! XD So I'm revising it, and I will post a NEW and IMPROVED version really soon.

Some revisions you can expect:

_**More Intricate Details**_

I barely described anything in the original version! In the revised, I'm adding a whole lot more details.

Original Version: _...I actually didn't describe Zelda's appearance at all!_

Revised Version: _"In any case, Zelda was truly the Delight of the Kingdom's Eyes. Her honey-colored hair fell well past her shoulders, and her blue eyes were large and gentle. Her skin was milky white, no doubt thanks to her seclusion from the sun. Madame Loraine, Zelda's teacher in Proper Etiquette for a Princess, had made sure that Zelda spent as little time as possible in the outdoors. As a child, though, Zelda often went against her wishes to bask in the sunlight on a bright spring day. Flower buds and trees were her favorite things in the world."_

_**Better Back Story**_

-I'm giving the village where Link lives a more rounded feel. The King and Queen have distinct personalities, and Link's family has a job.

-I'm also changing Link's family's names (Lunar, Linda, and Linux? What was I thinking!) His mother is Blessy, and I'm using Aryll from Wind Waker as his younger sibling.

-I'm making Zelda's castle life a bit more realistic (ex: she doesn't need attendance walking down _stairs_ anymore), but still making her seem like a prisoner in her own home.

-MALON IS NO LONGER A BRATTY SNOB! I got a couple reviews saying they disliked the way Malon was portrayed in this version (and after re-reading it, I agree with them!). She will still be Zelda's 'rival', but her personality will be more true to the game.

_**Plot Twists**_

In the original version, the plot had mainly one major conflict. Not so with the revised version! XD Without spoiling anything, I'll just say this new version will have three major conflicts, each leading into the next.

-

Okay? I have the first 3 chapters already written out and ready. ) I'll post the first chapter later tonight hopefully (I just have to proofread it, etc). Check my profile to see when I post the new story.

_-winter daze_

EDIT/

Urgh, I didn't realize you couldn't post Author Notes as a separate chapter. Hm...well, so I don't go against the rules, here's a preview of the new chapter one? XD

--------------------

Zelda was probably the most beautiful girl in the Kingdom. "And well she should be!" was a common utterance from Madame Loraine, for Zelda was not only a beautiful girl, but a princess. Princess Zelda Madeleine Harkinian IV. The only child and heir of the King and Queen. It was a mystery to the common folk of the kingdom; why did the King and Queen only have one child? Some said that they could not conceive naturally, and Zelda had been a miracle, but others were doubtful.

In any case, Zelda was truly the Delight of the Kingdom's Eyes. Her honey-colored hair fell well past her shoulders, and her blue eyes were large and gentle. Her skin was milky white, no doubt thanks to her seclusion from the sun. Madame Loraine, Zelda's teacher in Proper Etiquette for a Princess, had made sure that Zelda spent as little time as possible in the outdoors. As a child, though, Zelda often went against her wishes to bask in the sunlight on a bright spring day. Flower buds and trees were her favorite things in the world.

But currently, the princess's sapphire eyes were downcast. She sat on the window-seat in her room, staring through the tainted glass. The sky was bleak and grey, threatening to spill into rainfall at any minute.

Zelda scanned the Kingdom below her. Her room was situated in one of the high towers, so she could see well over the castle walls to the village below. Her eyes darted back and forth, watching smoke rise from humble chimneys, and horse-driven carriages bumping along the paved roads...

"Princess?" came a small voice from the doorway. Zelda turned her head away from the window and looked to the speaker. It was a mousey servant-girl, no older than Zelda herself. "The King wishes to speak with you."

"Alright, thank-you," Zelda started, standing up.

"The King is in his Royal Study," the servant offered, moving to let Zelda pass through the doorway. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

Zelda flashed a smile and shook her head. "No, I'll be alright." The servant girl curtsied, and went on her way, leaving Zelda to herself. Zelda turned to the left and started down the hallway, heading for her father's study. When she reached the door, she made sure her dress was smooth and her hair was straight before she went in.

-------------------

Go to my profile to check up on the rest of the revised Impossible Love!

XD


End file.
